Bar Scene
by Blue Saturday
Summary: Duncan is looking for someone to leave with, and Courtney is just looking to leave.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Total Drama_**

* * *

><p>Duncan Evans had been with many girls, that was no secret. They were all typically just one-night stands, however. He was never really into the whole relationship scene. That, and no girl could ever hold his attention long enough. Needless to say, Duncan didn't really expect her to walk into his life and change that all around.<p>

After several spats with his dad, the punk, along with his buddy Geoff had moved down to the states and he got job working at some local bar. He had been there for a couple months and kind of enjoyed it, actually. He got along well with his coworker Gwen, who was saving up for art school, and messing with all of the college students that frequented the place never failed to put a smirk on Duncan's face. While he and Geoff did live in a shitty apartment and Geoff spent much of his time getting high- the girls were easy to come by and Duncan's life was going far better than it had in Muskoka. He thought that he had everything figured out- that he would live like this for awhile and save some cash then maybe open a bar or something of his own.

Tonight, however, he was focused on a couple of things: getting off work and then getting laid. His shift only had around an hour left, and he still needed to find some chick to take home. And that was when Courtney Martinez walked into the bar.

By anyone's standards she was gorgeous; a feisty Hispanic with silky, shoulder-length hair and what Duncan thought was a D-cup bra. However, she was also dressed like a fricken lawyer- something that was pretty unusual in this club- and the scowl etched on her face was enough to scare any man away. Not Duncan though, he was going to screw her if it killed him.

She wasn't alone. A blonde chick with clearly fake tits and some loser in a tracksuit who immediately took a dive upon walking in accompanied her, to the girl's annoyance. Along with some wannabe Elvis and some laid back girl who looked better suited for Malibu than New England. Taking a seat at the bar next to the surfer, the hot Latina began to instantly bitch. She seemed intelligent, like she went to Harvard or M.I.T or some shit like that but what caught Duncan's eye was how fucking uptight the chick was.

"This is so stupid!" she complained in a rather whiny, shrill voice. "I should be back in my apartment studying! Not sitting in some dirty bar with you two," referring to John Mayer and the dolphin hugger. "And them." She continued her rant, scoffing at the bimbo chick and her boyfriend who were sucking face a couple of bar stools down. "I don't even like Lindsay!"

"Relax, Courtney!" The guitar prick said with an easy smile in an attempt to calm the girl down.

"It's your birthday after all!" Malibu chimed in.

"Right, Bridgette. _M_y birthday. That's why I should be celebrating how I want to- by studying for my fricken LSATS! On _your_ birthday, it was fine going to that beach because that's what you wanted to do. on _Trent's_ birthday," she gestured to Elvis sitting on her right. "it was totally fucking cool to go that Arctic Monkeys concert- because that's what he wanted. We even went to that dumb Red Sox game for Tyler's birthday- and I hate him! But on _my_ birthday, the one day of the year that should be celebrated how I want it, I'm dragged to some bar against my will, with you guys and Lindsiot, when all I want to do is fucking study! Why, when I ge-" her rant was interrupted by a certain bartender smirking down on her, much to her friends' relief. When Courtney got going there was usually no stopping her.

"What can I get ya, princess?" the man asked with a wink, causing the already irritated girl's face to scrunch up in rage.

"First of all- don't call me princess! And secondly, how about you royally go fu-"

"I'll have some scotch!" Trent said in an attempt to cut the tension, but only causing a grunt of annoyance from Duncan and slap on the shoulder from Courtney. Bridgette agreed to have whatever Trent was having, not that Duncan really cared. All of his attention was on the most spoiled chick that he's seen since Heather Chang. Luckily for Courtney, bitchiness only seemed to turn Duncan on.

"What about you, darling." His voice was filled with nothing but seductiveness. Scoring with her would be a fucking blast. And hey, Duncan was a firm believer that everyone deserved to get laid on their birthday, even uptight brats like the girl in front of him

"A virgin martini and for you to fuck off!" She crossed her arms defiantly waiting for the prick in front of her to go away, but Duncan only smirked.

"Courtney, it's your 21st birthday!" Bridgette chimed in. It took all of Duncan's willpower to stop from laughing at that. This chick really did have a pole up her ass.

"What is your point?" the Hispanic girl snapped.

"I don't serve virgin drinks to birthday girls." Duncan interrupted with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face that just fucking infuriated Courtney. "And besides, princess. You need to loosen up and I think that I could be just the guy to do that." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively causing the girl's face to turn red.

"Ew. If sex is what you're insinuating the answer is _No_. And besides that, you don't even know me. Why, I happen to be the most easy going person that I know!" This comment received an eye roll from Bridgette and somehow caused Duncan to be even more amused than he already was.

"Right, babe and I'm fucking doctor. I'm making you the house special, hot stuff. Think of it as a birthday present," he said with a wink as he went to fix the drink.

Sensing that Courtney was about to book it, Duncan promptly returned with the drink and maybe leaned too far across the counter, as he was left with a hand print across his face and being told once again to go fuck himself as the girl raced out of the bar, to be followed by Bridgette and Trent-who left a nice tip and apologized for Courtney.

Duncan didn't worry, however. Instead, another Grinch-like smirk formed across his face as he felt where the girl slapped him. He'll definitely see her again, with hopefully more...fun results. When he reached across the counter he had stolen her keys.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Duncan, that dog ^^**

**Anyways, this was meant to go into something bigger that I've been planning, but I thought that it fit weird into the story.**

**I really liked this, so I decided to post it anyways!**

**It's meant to be a one-shot, but like I said, I _really _like this, so maybe I'll continue it if I have the time, who knows.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading ^^**

**AND GO SEAHAWKS**

**Jenna~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own ****_Total Drama._**

* * *

><p>The next night, Duncan walked into the bar with the biggest fucking smirk planted upon his face. After that Courtney chick had left, he took home some blonde girl, but couldn't help but to be a little annoyed that he had failed with the feisty brunette that he had come across with earlier. It didn't really matter though, he had her keys. Which meant that she was going to come back and he would have another chance. He was pretty sure that he would score with her this time. Besides, the princess was so uptight, she could use a little loosening up, courtesy of one Duncan Evans.<p>

Gwen, who was bartending alongside Duncan that night must have noticed that the punk was in a better mood than usual, because he raised an eyebrow at him and demanded to know what the hell he was so happy about.

"Ah, nothing, Casper. Really, I'm just feelin' a little lucky tonight, that's all," is what he had told her. And lucky Duncan was, because right when he had said that, a certain brunette barged in, looking pissed as hell. Courtney walked straight up to the delinquent, slamming her fists down onto the bar in process.

"Well…" She demanded, waiting for an answer on as to why Duncan would feel the need to steal her keys.

"Princess! I see that you decided to take me up on my offer after all. Well, I'm on the fuckin' clock for another four hours, but I wouldn't mind ditchin' for you," he said with a wink, watching her face get redder and redder from anger. The freckles that dotted her face were more prominent than ever, and Duncan could almost count them. It was kind of...cute.

"Ew! No! I do _not_ want to have sex with you...you pig!" She began to go into a rant about how immature that he was being, but Duncan had lost interest. His eyes began to wander down Courtney's body. She was dressed like a total prude again, but, hey, that left more to the imagination. He already knew that her chest was pretty nice, he just needed her to turn around so that he could see her ass, and Duncan was an ass man. "Are you even listening to me?" the girl shrieked, interrupting the punk's thoughts. The look on his face probably said it all. "God, you are so annoying!" she bitched some more. "Do your _parents _even like you?"

"I don't know, haven't asked them lately, babe," he smirked down at the Latina.

"Stop with the stupid pet names and give me back my keys!"

"Keys? Why I have no fucking clue what you're talking about, hot stuff," Duncan said, feigning innocence. He reached into his pocket to make sure that the keys were still there. They were.

"I know that you took them, jackass! It's the only explanation that makes any sense!" She said, seeming angry at the entire situation and the fact that she had to step foot in this dirty place again. Oh, Duncan was going to have fun with this.

"I may have your keys, princess, but that doesn't mean that you are going to get them." Just like that, his signature shit-eating grin was back on his face.

"You-you ogre! Stealing is _illegal_. I could have you arrested for this!"

"Do I look like I care, babe? Now if you want your fricken keys back, you're just going to have to sit your ass down on that bar stool right there and let me fix you a drink." To Duncan's delight, Courtney must have really needed those keys, because she sat down (and bitched about it the entire time) while Duncan went to make her a martini. He figured that she wouldn't be into something fruity like a cosmo or some shit like that, but the alcohol would definitely help her relax a little.

He returned with the drink, and in hindsight, maybe he should have expected for Courtney to lunge at him for her keys. He didn't however, and was lucky that he was able to sidestep the she-hulk, causing her to knock over her drink and slam her hands down in a fit of rage.

"JUST GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING KEYS!"

"Ah, Ah, Ah, doll face, sit back down."

"No! For all I know you probably roofied the drink that you were about to give me so that you could drag me back to your...your shack or whatever, you creep!"

"Yeah, because I'm real interested in getting sued by you and the thousands of lawyers that you probably have," he said rolling his eyes. She should have known that Duncan didn't really give a shit about being sued, what would they take? The crappy furniture in his and Geoff's apartment? They could have it. He called for Gwen to bring him another drink, with her giving him a sarcastic remark in response, as she handed the freshly made martini to him, one that he immediately slid over to Courtney.

"No."

"Why not? It's just a drink! And Gwen even made it, since you're so scared about me 'drugging' you."

"No! Give me back my keys!"

"Nah, drink first." She must have figured that there was no way out of this, because like that, she downed the martini that was placed in front of her.

"Great. I did wanted you wanted, now give me what I want!"

"So, tell about yourself," Duncan began, blatantly ignoring the brunette. He knew that all of his power lied within those fucking keys, and he wasn't about to give it up without getting into her pants. "Where do ya go to school?"

"Look…"

"Duncan."

"Right. Look, Duncan. You seem like a um...nice guy and all- who are we kidding? You look like a fucking criminal and I am not interested!"

"Ouch, princess, I'm hur-"

"Shut up! Besides, I have a boyfriend!" Duncan snorted at that comment.

"Right, like anyone can stand you long enough to date you. Look, your highness. Stop kidding yourself. You're hot. I'm hot. Let me just take you home and give you the night of your life," he winked.

"Ugh! That was so rude! Were you raised in a barn or something? And for your information I _do_ have a boyfriend!"

"Really, then? What is his name?" He thought that it might be the asshole with a guitar from last night, but even he didn't seem insane enough to date her.

"Pff. Justin. His name is Justin," she said rather confidently.

"Really? What does Justin do for a living?"

"He's a model."

Duncan leaned across the counter, as if to get as close to Courtney as possible. "Well, hot stuff, What 'Justin the model' doesn't know, won't hurt him." He whispered in her ear. For a second, he thought that he had her. Then she shoved him off of her.

"Don't you have _other_ customers to harass?" She snapped, getting ready to leave. "And give me back my keys!" Well she couldn't leave without those, now could she?"

"Nah. Now answer my question. Where do you go to school?"

"Harvard! A place that you couldn't even dream of getting into!" No wonder she carried herself all high and mighty.

"Harvard, huh?"

"Yes. Harvard." Courtney said, sitting back down.

"Hm, alright. What are ya studying?"

"Law! And that doesn't mean that you can use me as your lawyer when you inevitably get arrested!"

"Whatever you say, babe. Anyways, are you a virgin?"

"I am not answering anymore of these questions! Now give me back my keys and let me leave before I sue you for harassment!" Well, that pretty much answered him.

"So you haven't had your cherry popped yet? Well you know, I can definitely help you with that..." She was now blushing, whether from embarrassment or flattery, Duncan couldn't really tell. He did know that if she let him, Courtney would be virgin putty in his hands.

"Shut up! I'm saving myself!"

"For what?" He asked, edging closer.

"I don't know? Marriage? Love? Not some dirty bartender with a stupid haircut!" Duncan chuckled to himself again, before trying a different tactic.

"Alright then. How about your number?"

"Duncan, what part of this evening makes you think that I want to give you my number?"

"The part where you want your keys back?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. She sighed and took out a pen from her purse. Courtney roughly grabbed Duncan's hand and wrote down some number, before complaining once again about how much of a creep he was being. The bartender ignored her and took out his own phone, dialing the number written on his hand. The person on the other line thanked him for calling China Palace.

"Your real, number, babe."

"Ugh!" She wrote down her actual digits, stabbing Duncan with the pen in the process. After checking, he smirked at her and threw the keys into her hand."

"Finally!" She exclaimed, before snapping at the bartender and telling him not to call her.

"You're not gonna shake me that easily, princess," he told her. Courtney just waved off his comment before walking out of the bar, as Duncan tended to some middle-aged man a couple of stools down. He was going to call her alright, and she was going to answer. He was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So, due to crowd response, I decided to expand on this. It did take me a bit, however, because I had to come up with a plot.**

**Anyways, a couple of notes:**

**1. I might bump this up to an 'M' story.**

**2. I'm debating on whether or not to keep the entire thing in the bar.**

**I was thinking yes on the first one, and no on the second, but I'm still deciding.**

**I threw in a TD line somewhere in there, although it might not be word for word..**

**Anyways, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it ^^**

**Jen~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Total Drama._**

**Also, I don't really think that I have to keep writing that, but it makes me feel professional...**

* * *

><p>Courtney had a million things to do and seemingly no time to get it done. The girl sat in front of a local coffee shop, surrounded by a library's worth of textbooks and furiously typing away on her laptop. She was under a lot of stress, between the LSATS that would determine her entire future coming up. She sat on her chair, sipping away at the latte she had ordered about an hour ago, staring at her word document and trying to figure out how to word the next sentence.<p>

The brunette sighed in frustration and turned to her pda to plan out the rest of the week. She had her internship, a couple of classes every day, her major test in about a month and her stupid shifts at the ice cream parlor that just opened back up for spring. To top it off, Bridgette kept harassing her, telling the girl that she needed to "relax" and maybe "take on less work." What did she know!

Courtney threw open one of the humongous law books that she had brought with her and began skimming through the notes she had highlighted and bookmarked, looking for anything remotely useful to help her type this stupid paper! She was so lost in thought that she almost failed to realize the extra chair being pulled up to her table and the feet being kicked onto the pile of books. Almost, that is.

"Um, excuse me, I was sitting here!" She snapped, not bothering to look up from her work.

"Nice seeing you too, babe." Her eyes widened and she looked across the table to Duncan Evans, smirking like a jackass.

"Ew! Are you stalking me, you creep?!" Any guy with half-a-brain would have fucked off by now, intimidated by the future lawyer's glare. Unfortunately for Courtney, her company was a bit more determined than that.

"Well can ya blame me, Princess?" He asked, staring at the girl like she was a piece of meat. Slightly disgusted, she pulled her over-sized gray sweater up a bit, despite it not revealing anything in the first place.

"My name is Courtney! Not 'babe!' and especially not 'princess!'" She said, gathering her things to get as far away from Duncan as possible.

"Where ya goin', gorgeous?" He questioned the Latina as she snatched her laptop off of the table.

"Away from you!" She huffed. She should have realized that he liked a challenge.

"Figures." The punk shrugged.

"'Figures?' What is that supposed to mean? That I'm sane? That I don't like being followed around and hit on by pervy bartenders? And you didn't even call!" To the girl's annoyance, Duncan let out a low chuckle at her words, causing her to scrunch her face up in irritation.

"Aw, is that why you're upset, hot stuff? You were looking forward to my call?" He taunted, edging slightly closer to the frustrated brunette that had sat back down.

"Ew! No! You just put all that effort into harassing me for my number and didn't do anything with it!" She defended, blushing like mad which aggravated her even further.

"Really, darling, because I think you wanted me to call," the punk concluded smirking.

"Puh-lease. I have much better things to do with my time like study and work, then wait around for _you _to call me!"

"Nah, you want me."

"Do not!"

"Ah, yeah you do. Your imaginary, model boyfriend not satisfying ya enough? Because I can take care of that."

"God! Can you stop with your gross comments. You are delusional if you think that any part of me wants you, and Justin is one hundred percent real!"

"Sounds like a prick to me."

"Oh yeah, and you're so much better? A loser bartender with with too many piercings? At least Justin and I have a future."

"At least I'm not boring."

"I am a ton of fun, thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We've been through this before, hot stuff. I'm sure you're a ton of fun at the parties that you don't attend and the dates you go on with the model. Studying isn't a hobby, Princess."

"First of all, Justin and I go on dates that are probably better than any you've been on," She ranted, pausing to glare at Duncan as he rolled his eyes. "And secondly, studying is plenty of fun and I do more than that! I like to play the violin and debate and sophisticated things that your tiny, neanderthalic brain can't even comprehend!"

"I'm sorry, your highness, but all that I heard in that was 'I'm really a huge dork.'"

"All of those things are plenty of fun! It's not my fault you're such an ogre!"

"God, that poll is so far up your ass, how do ya walk?"

"I do not have a poll up my butt!"

"Mmhmm, yeah you do. Don't worry, I'll help you loosin' it at some point."

"Ugh!"

"And, by the way, babe, 'Justin the model' can't possibly be havin' much fun on your dates if he isn't getting any." Courtney's eyes nearly bulged out of her head at his words. She quickly regained her composure, however.

"Not every guy is as juvenile and perverted as you."

"Uh, yeah they are."

"Ugh! I am done with this conversation. Since you think that I am so 'boring' and 'uptight' I am going to take my books and study elsewhere! And stop laughing at me!"

"Well if you think that you're so fun, why don't ya prove it?"

"Prove it? What the fuck does that mean?" The shit-eating grin that formed on his face should have been enough warning for the girl to leave.

"Spend the day with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait, guys!**

_**Bar Scene **_**is actually my favorite story to write, it's a lot of fun!**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and I Really hope that you enjoyed it ^^**

**Jen~**


End file.
